This research is designed to accomplish two specific goals: (1) to contribute to the scientific understanding of the fertility regulation process of married adult Mexican American women, and (2) to describe the degree to "fit" between perceived contraceptive health care needs and problems of Mexican-American women, the recognition and interpretation of those needs by contraceptive health care providers, and the available community health care facilities and services designed to meet those needs. To accomplish Goal 1, two theoretical models will be tested. One is Fishbein's behavioral intention prediction model, which has not yet been applied to the Mexican-American population. Behavioral intentions include having no more children, oral contraceptive use, and sterilization. The second model integrates variables from the social structural, interpersonal (dyadic), and psychological levels of analysis to predict fertility regulating behavior and outcomes: contraceptive uses; perceived family planning needs, problems, and barriers; family planning success/failure; and fertility. An in-depth semi-structured interview guide will be administered to approximately 700 Mexican-American married women (ages 18-44) in urban and rural areas of Southern Arizona. Sample selection will follow a multistage cluster sampling procedure targeted around pre-specified family planning services in the area, with subject selection being conducted randomly. Goal 2 will be accomplished by means of a semi-structured questionnaire administered to approximately 75 family planning health care providers in the target areas: M.D.s, nurses, educators, and other aids. Items will include their perceptions of the Mexican-American woman's family planning needs and problems, her perceived barriers to seeking and utilizing family planning health care services in the community, and any proposed solutions to these problems and barriers to effective contraceptive use in this population. These data will be merged with those obtained from the interview to determine the degree to which health care professionals accurately perceive and understand the family planning health care needs and problems of these women, and the proposed solutions for better meeting these needs and overcoming perceived barriers in the long run.